


This journey will never end

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, What-If, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Hayley ha imposto un ultimatum crudele a Elijah: se vuole continuare a vedere Hope, dovrà rinunciare a Tristan. Questo ricatto sconvolge e addolora profondamente il vampiro Originale, ma di fronte alla reazione generosa di Tristan la decisione diventerà più facile da prendere...Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	This journey will never end

**This journey will never end**

_Years they pass by while my search goes on_

_For the ghost of the one that I loved_

_For I’ve lost my love in the rage of my revenge_

_So this journey will never end._

_To the seas to the mountains_

_To the meadows I will never leave again_

_There I lay down, there is my crown_

_And love always._

_(“The undiscovered land” – Xandria)_

 

L’incubo di quella notte fu più spaventoso di quello di due notti prima perché più legato alla realtà di ciò che era accaduto quello stesso giorno.

_Nel sogno, Elijah era di nuovo davanti a Tristan prigioniero nel container, ma accanto a lui c’era Hayley che teneva Hope per mano._

_“Questa è la soluzione migliore per tutti” diceva Hayley con un sorriso. “Posso capire che tu non te la senta di uccidere la tua creatura, per quanto se lo meriterebbe, ma puoi imprigionarlo di nuovo negli abissi e questa volta per sempre, così tu non ti sporcherai le mani del suo sangue e io ti concederò di tornare a far parte della vita di Hope.”_

_Elijah guardò Tristan, i cui occhi immensi e azzurri non riflettevano più una gelida collera, bensì rassegnazione e amarezza._

_“E’ la soluzione migliore” mormorò il giovane Conte, come fosse un’eco delle parole di Hayley. Poi si voltò e si immerse nell’oscurità del container, scomparendo alla vista di Elijah._

_“Vedi? Anche lui lo ha capito” concludeva trionfante la giovane donna, chiudendo con un gesto deciso il portellone del container. Poi mise la manina di Hope nella mano di Elijah, come a significare che tutto si era risolto felicemente._

Elijah si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata e convinto di sentire ancora nelle orecchie il rimbombo del portellone del container che sbatteva. Angosciato, allungò la mano verso la parte del letto sulla quale avrebbe dovuto trovarsi Tristan per stringerlo a sé e scacciare le terribili sensazioni che l’incubo gli aveva lasciato.

Ma il posto nel letto accanto a lui era vuoto.

Il vampiro Originale si sentì raggelare fin nelle ossa.

Sconvolto, si mise a sedere sul letto, percorrendo la camera con lo sguardo per cercare il giovane Conte. Finalmente riuscì a vederlo, seduto su un piccolo divano davanti alla finestra e appena illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna. Indossava solo i boxer e una camicia bianca aperta sul petto e pareva assorto in contemplazione.

Elijah ebbe una sorta di _deja vu_ : nei primi giorni dopo la liberazione dal container, Tristan passava ore intere immobile davanti alla finestra, senza una parola e lasciandosi accarezzare dalla luce che per tanti mesi non aveva più visto…

Turbato, si avvicinò al ragazzo che non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi della sua presenza. Mentre lo guardava, un pensiero scomodo si affacciò alla sua mente, uno spiacevole retaggio del sogno che aveva appena fatto.

_E’ vero, sarebbe stato molto più semplice se non avessi mai liberato Tristan dalle profondità degli abissi. Era per questo che lo avevo imprigionato laggiù, perché era tornato dopo mille anni e mi stava sconvolgendo la vita, mettendo a repentaglio la mia famiglia e tutto ciò che stavo cercando faticosamente di costruire. E adesso sta accadendo la stessa cosa, devo scegliere tra lui e Hope ma non posso farlo, non posso… ma se lui non ci fosse stato…_

La consapevolezza di ciò che aveva pensato lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Come poteva anche solo soffermarsi su un simile orrore? Era dunque tanto egoista? Tristan aveva messo in pericolo la sua vita per salvarlo, si sforzava di cambiare per compiacerlo, andando contro la sua natura di predatore, e per tutta ricompensa lui si rammaricava di non averlo lasciato marcire in fondo al mare? Era lui il vero mostro, allora, se poteva anche soltanto _pensare_ una simile crudeltà! La sua parte più selvaggia e bestiale, quella che aveva distrutto la vita di Tatia, di Celeste e di tante altre persone stava forse prendendo il sopravvento?

Vergognandosi di se stesso e spaventato dalla follia dei suoi pensieri, Elijah si avvicinò ancora di più al giovane Conte e lo chiamò in un sussurro, per non spaventarlo.

“Tristan?”

Il ragazzo non si voltò e, quando rispose, la sua voce era incolore.

“Non preoccuparti, sapevo benissimo che ti eri svegliato e che eri dietro di me” disse.

“Allora… perché non sei a letto? Qualcosa non va?”

“Stavo solo pensando” replicò Tristan, indecifrabile. “Mi rendevo sempre più conto di quanto avessi avuto ragione, a Parigi. Non esiste un modo perché funzioni, Elijah. La tua famiglia non mi accetterà mai e tu non puoi scegliere tra me e loro. Non sarei dovuto tornare…”

Convulsamente, Elijah lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare, per guardarlo in viso. Allora si accorse che gli occhi chiari del giovane erano colmi di un dolore inesprimibile.

“Che cosa dici? Sono stato io a venire a prenderti perché non potevo più restare senza di te!”

“Ma la tua famiglia non era d’accordo e adesso Hayley ti ha posto un ultimatum: se non rinunci a me non potrai più vedere tua nipote” gli ricordò Tristan. “Non esistono compromessi accettabili e io non voglio chiederti di scegliere me. Oh, non credere, lo farei, se servisse a qualcosa, è inutile che finga di essere altruista o di essere minimamente interessato ai membri della tua famiglia. E’ solo che, se ti obbligassi a scegliere me, in breve finiresti per rimpiangerli e allora mi odieresti… di nuovo.”

“Io non ti ho mai odiato, Tristan, nemmeno quando…”

_Nemmeno quando ti ho imprigionato in quel container, nemmeno allora ti odiavo. L’ho fatto solo perché era… la cosa più semplice per me…_

“E’ preoccupante, allora. Se mi hai condannato ad una tortura tanto atroce come quella del container senza nemmeno odiarmi, che cosa mai potresti farmi se mi detestassi davvero?”

Il tono di Tristan era caustico, ma si poteva sentire la nota di dolore che vi vibrava dentro. Elijah lo strinse tra le braccia, in un impeto di desiderio, rimorso e strazio che gli attanagliava il cuore.

“Non ti ho mai odiato e non potrei mai farlo, questo dovresti averlo capito, ormai” mormorò sui suoi capelli. Era vero, tutto ciò che di male aveva fatto a Tristan, fin da quando l’aveva abbandonato perché facesse da esca per suo padre per arrivare alla terribile condanna in fondo all’oceano, lo aveva fatto perché l’aveva ritenuto _la cosa giusta da fare_ , l’unico modo per proteggere la sua famiglia, ma senza mai provare un autentico odio per il giovane Conte De Martel.

Che mostro era, dunque, per aver potuto fare cose simili a quel ragazzo senza odiarlo o essere in collera con lui? Aveva agito con gelida determinazione e lucida spietatezza e non poteva nemmeno giustificarsi con il pretesto di averlo fatto sotto l’impulso di sentimenti violenti…

La sofferenza di Tristan si rifletteva sul volto di Elijah, ancora più turbato dal significato del sogno che aveva fatto e dalla tentazione che aveva avuto di scegliere ancora una volta la strada più semplice, di liberarsi di ciò che gli impediva di essere l’uomo che _riteneva_ di dover essere, legato alla famiglia e alla piccola nipote. Come poteva anche soltanto pensare per un attimo di rinunciare ancora a Tristan per amore di Hope? No, era giunto il momento di lottare per difendere il suo giovane amante piuttosto che cercare un compromesso con il suo senso del dovere nei confronti della famiglia.

“Quell’appartamento…” sospirò Tristan, “immagino che lo avrei apprezzato moltissimo, ma per come si sono messe le cose non credo che vedrà mai la luce. Te lo ripeto, l’unica cosa che posso fare è andarmene prima che la situazione degeneri di nuovo.”

“Questo non è giusto” mormorò Elijah, afferrando ancora una volta Tristan per le spalle e fissandolo negli occhi, perdendosi in quelle pozze di mille sfumature di azzurro che lo lasciavano sempre senza fiato.

“So benissimo che non è giusto” concordò il ragazzo. Sarebbe stato facile, per lui, approfittarne per lanciare una delle sue frecciate pungenti contro Hayley e il suo meschino ultimatum, ma era troppo scoraggiato e stanco per polemizzare. “Probabilmente è stato sbagliato fin dal principio… magari sarebbe stato del tutto diverso se tu non mi avessi abbandonato dopo la mia trasformazione.”

Elijah si sentì spezzare il cuore e le sue mani si staccarono dalla spalle del Conte De Martel, come se si muovessero da sole.

Era dunque questo che ancora tormentava e lacerava Tristan, più delle torture e dell’atroce agonia nel container.

Tristan soffriva tuttora per essere stato abbandonato dal suo Creatore e per i mille anni che avevano perduto.

Elijah si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere se lui avesse trovato il modo di portare la sua creatura con sé nella fuga, se avesse addestrato e guidato fin dal principio il giovane che aveva trasformato. E non solo a come sarebbe stato per Tristan, un ragazzo dalle enormi potenzialità, colto, astuto e intelligente, che sarebbe potuto diventare un vero e proprio leader positivo per la Strix piuttosto che un criminale… ma anche a ciò che sarebbe stato per lui, Elijah.

Quello che aveva fatto per Aya e poi per Gia avrebbe potuto farlo per Tristan, la sua prima creatura, il suo amante. Come sarebbe diventato profondo il loro rapporto, come si sarebbe sentito completo lui stesso per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza!

Quante occasioni avevano perduto entrambi per una sua ennesima scelta sbagliata e affrettata, compiuta per la famiglia e per un ossessivo senso del _dovere_ … sarebbe stato mai possibile recuperare qualcosa di tutto ciò?

Forse sì, ma allora lui avrebbe dovuto finalmente fare qualcosa di concreto, prendere una decisione pensando a Tristan e senza lasciarsi influenzare da rimorsi e sensi di colpa.

Un lampo passò negli occhi del vampiro Originale che abbracciò stretto il ragazzo, scegliendo lui e lui solo, in quel momento e per sempre.

“Non ti lascerò andare un’altra volta” dichiarò con decisione, tenendo Tristan tra le braccia e godendosi il contatto con la sua pelle morbida, sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra per inebriarsi del suo odore. “Troverò una soluzione per il bene di Hope, certo, ma non rinuncerò di nuovo a te, non dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per riaverti.”

Lo sollevò da terra e lo portò a letto, stringendolo a sé e facendogli scivolare via la camicia. Lo depose sulle lenzuola e si mise sopra di lui, sfilandogli i boxer. Ogni fibra del suo essere bramava un contatto con Tristan, la sua bocca lo esplorò dappertutto, le carezze si fecero sempre più audaci e i baci sempre più intimi. Elijah sfiorò, stimolò e tormentò il corpo liscio e perfetto del giovane Conte fino a strappargli sospiri e ansiti di piacere, divorò le sue labbra fino a lasciarle gonfie e arrossate, gli allargò le cosce con un gesto deciso e gli imprigionò le mani sopra la testa per penetrarlo così, per sentirlo completamente in sua balia mentre si spingeva dentro le sue carni. Lo morse mentre si faceva largo in lui con una spinta frenetica e si eccitò ancora di più nel sentire il sapore del suo sangue. Il gemito di Tristan quando il suo Sire gli affondò i denti nella gola morbida e lo penetrò con vigore fu un grido liberatorio dopo tanti pensieri dolorosi e angoscianti di solitudine e abbandono e il giovane accolse e assecondò le spinte impetuose dell’uomo fino ad annullarsi totalmente con lui in un’estasi di assoluto piacere, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di ripetere il nome del suo amante.

Alla fine di quell’assalto travolgente, i due rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro, i corpi che aderivano perfettamente come se fossero stati concepiti proprio per quello; Elijah accarezzava e scompigliava i capelli di Tristan che si abbandonava completamente sul petto del suo Sire.

“Sono stato lontano da te quasi un anno perché credevo che fosse _la cosa giusta_ ” disse piano il vampiro Originale, mai sazio di sfiorare il viso, i capelli e il corpo della sua creatura, “ma questa volta non mi lascerò condizionare. Non rinuncerò a te e nemmeno a Hope.”

“La _cosa_ _giusta_ ” mormorò Tristan, ironico. “Tu credi sempre di sapere quale sia…”

“Questa volta ne sono certo” ribadì Elijah. “La cosa giusta è averti accanto senza dover rinunciare alla mia famiglia.”

Riprese a baciarlo, dapprima con lentezza e poi con sempre maggior intensità. Ancora una volta fu su di lui, ancora una volta si fece largo nel suo corpo, ma con minore foga, senza lo stesso impeto e urgenza di prima, cercando, questa volta, di prolungare al massimo il godimento e assaporando ogni singolo istante. Si perse dentro Tristan come se nient’altro esistesse al mondo, ancora più stimolato nell’udire i gemiti che il giovane non riusciva più a trattenere, le mezze parole incomprensibili che sussurrava. Lo possedette per ore, fino alle prime luci dell’alba, con spinte languide e profonde e poi più lente e poi ancora fermandosi prima di raggiungere l’apice per torturare deliziosamente il suo piccolo Lord, fino ad un’esplosione infinita di piacere, grida e ansiti confusi da parte di entrambi.

Infine, appagato e sazio, Elijah strinse Tristan in un abbraccio avvolgente e tenero che voleva dire tante cose, che chiedeva perdono senza parole, nell’unico modo in cui gli era possibile.

Il Conte De Martel si lasciò andare al sonno, stremato, affidandosi alle forti braccia del suo Sire e sentendo che soltanto nel suo caldo abbraccio poteva trovare riposo e pace.

Era ben consapevole, tuttavia, che il loro equilibrio era talmente precario che anche un leggero soffio di vento avrebbe potuto spazzarlo via. Poteva solo godere di quei momenti finché poteva e sperare che durassero il più a lungo possibile, cercando di ignorare i presagi negativi che gli pungevano il cuore con i loro strali.

Non tutto era risolto e chissà se lo sarebbe stato mai.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
